Two paths
by apheria13
Summary: Max and Ruby consider themselves sisters they have so much in common. Then they get seperated when they enter an entirely different world. Ruby becomes a noble fighter, both a jedi and a warrior of the black tulip, while Max becomes a jedi of the shadows,
1. Chapter 1, edited 1028

**Two close friends...two very different journeys. **

Max and Ruby consider themselves sisters they have so much in common. Then they get separated when they enter an entirely different world. Ruby becomes a noble fighter, both a jedi and a warrior of the black tulip, while Max becomes a jedi of the shadows, never good, but never evil. A war is coming and they need to decide who there fighting for. Whether it's together or against each other.

_Thoughts_

_"Telepathic communications"_

a/n

**Chapter 1**** The Strange Void**

"Take out your homework class." Mr. Nameno said as he stepped towards the door to the classroom. "I'll only be a minute so sit here quietly until I get back." As soon as he walked out whisper started then rose to talking as everyone realized that he was gone for good.

"Hey Maxine did you actually do your homework this time?" A girl with long blonde asked turning to her friend.

Maxine smiled guiltily, and shook her head no. She had light brown hair that was cut just above her shoulders. "First of all call me Max. It's not my fault my parents were suckers for girlie names, and you started my nickname so you of all people should use it. Anyways, you know how boring I find type of work that involves school. It's my one weakness. Any way how was your weekend Ruby?"

"Fine. Did you see that Supernatural episode? The one where Sam was possessed by that demon?"

"Of course!" Max narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "I'll kill that asshole! No one hurts my Sammy!"

Ruby laughed, "You are so obsessed."

"I know." She quickly scribbled something into her note book. "Should I be more worried about politics or religion issues today?"

"Which one did you do last time?" Ruby asked, her eyes glazing over as she tried to remember. "I think we went with the sappiest one. Why not try the politics today?"

"But there's no action in politics!" Eclipse whined as she continued to write. "I need something a little more exciting."

"Max," Ruby began, then paused for a second. "You're right; history has been boring for the past few weeks. ("Try months." Max added.) We really need to get out of class."

"You mean like skip?" Max's eyes widened in surprise. "You really want to do something that dangerous?"

"Why is that so shocking? I need some adventure, some danger." Ruby smiled, her excitement infecting Max, who smiled.

"Well, I'm positive no one will miss us, but we'd better pretend to go to the bathroom to escape. I can't afford to get caught skipping. My mother will kill me."

"Ok it's settled then. We'll meet in front of the old stairwell. You give the signal." Ruby turned to back to the front as Mr. Nameno came back into the classroom.

"Ok class; please pass your homework up to the front." He said, fixing the glasses. "Today's lesson is on the history of the political system of Madagascar."

Max rolled her eyes and crumpled the paper she held in her hand. As Mr. Nameno turned to the blackboard she slid it across the table to Ruby. Then glared evilly at a boy who had had watched the exchanged and had raised his hand to tell. He let it fall to his side and swallowed nervously, turning back to the front and ignoring them.

Ruby opened the note:

Great plan! Follow my lead. 3 min.s after I go follow.

Ruby nodded slightly so that Max could see it. Then she carefully stuffed the note in her backpack and waited for Max to go.

"Mr. Nameno?" She called a few seconds later. He turned and nodded for her to proceed. "May I please go the restroom?"

"Sure, But hurry back. Today's lesson is very educational."

_And not to mention boring!_Max silently added as she got up and walked out the door. Mr. Nameno had failed to notice that she had her backpack in one hand. _Step one complete._ She thought as she put her backpack in her locker. _Good luck Ruby._

o)o(o

Ruby had waited until about three minutes and thirty second had passed, just to make sure that Mr. Nameno wouldn't remember that Max had left. (He's got a really bad memory.) She had then grabbed her backpack and been excused for the bathroom. Now she stood at the entrance to the old stairwell her backpack already stored in her locker. She glanced around and looked for Max. _Where could she be? _She thought. _Did she get caught? Am I going to get caught? Did she rat me out?_

"For gosh sakes Ruby!" Max said as she came down the hall. "Do worry so much! Your face looked so panicked for a second. You should know sisters don't rat each other out!"

"But we're not related." Ruby pointed out the flaw in her friend's argument. "And how could you know what I was thinking."

"Were close enough." Max smiled and turned to push open the old door to the stairwell. "And you wear your emotion on your sleeve."

"What?" Ruby asked, confused by her friend's choice of words.

"Your face is easy to read. Come on. Let's go see if there really is a knife stuck in the wall at the top."

Ruby sighed and helped her friend push the heavy door open. Together they stepped out into...nothingness.

o)o(o

"Madam?" A hesitant young fellow approached her, his eyes down cast. "We've got two coming in..." He trailed off, waiting for instructions.

"Why should I care if two more come in?" She asked, being a little harsher than needed. "Sorry Cherub." She told him, ruffling his red (and I mean red) hair. "I've haven't gotten much sleep due to the 1036 case."

"That's ok Mistress Merry." He answered. His face full of the joy at her apology. "I think I may have an answer to that. That's why I came."

Merry looked down at him and smiled. "Good job! I'll take it over from here." She told him talking the file out of his hands. "You can have the rest of the day off."

"Oh, no thank you mam. I like to stay and work in case I'm wrong." He answered, beaming from the praise she had given him as he left the room.

"Wow, he sure is dedicated to helping me." She noted to a cat that stood on a self, out of site of any one who entered.

"Why don't you preview the file miss. I may actually be helpful." It told her. Its voice was a higher pitched masculine voice that sounded almost teacher like.

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't do any harm." She opened the folder and gasped. "Binx (the name of the snobby teacher cat) this is strange." She put the packets of paper on the table.

"Maxine (called Max) and Ruby, her friend, are from zone 13789. They entered through portal 713." He read, and his mouth turned down at the edges as he frowned. "The both have the potential to be in zone 10360, and may make a difference to case 1036." He paused and his flicked to her face and back, "This is not normal. Especially not this next bit."

"You mean: Max has the markings normally found in a Darkling." She looked towards the ceiling, trying to recall something.

"What?" Binx asked, still reading the file.

"If she's not light, how'd she wind up with Ruby?" Ruby's got a hundred percent clear on the Light."

"I don't know why, but I do know she can't come here. Her heart's to dark." His eyes filled with pain. "We're going to have to separate them."

"They won't like it." She answered. "But if we want to save zone 10360, it's our only hope."

o)o(o

"Max?" Ruby called as she opened her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Timespace." A voice answered, though it was not Max's. "I'm Merry, the ruler here."

"Where's Max?" Ruby asked looking around for her friend. The lady before her didn't answer. Instead she twirled her orange hair around her finger.

"She's not here." She finally answered, a bright orange cat coming out of the room behind her. "She's not exactly welcome."

"Where is she?" Ruby shouted her voice both fearful and angry.

"Not here." A snobby masculine voice answered. "She's a Darkling and there not allowed in this sacred hall."

"What?" Ruby asked and sat back down, her head spinning. "D-d-did that cat just speak?"

"You seemed surprised." It noted, coming to sit on the table next to her. "I'm not 'that cat' though. My name is Binx."

"Ok..."She trailed off, her head starting to hurt a little. Binx was rambling on, talking about something to do with some dude. Was it Couk? Luke? _Yeah that had to be it. _She thought her headache worsening into a throbbing pain. She gasped as it grew into a fiery pain.

"It's him. He's trying to find her." Binx told Merry as she looked at Ruby in concern.

"Why is he searching for her? How could he possible know she exists?" Her face slowly fell as she seemed to get something. "She's turned hasn't she?"

"I'm afraid so. We knew this could happen, though I didn't expect it so soon."

"What are you two talking about?" Ruby asked, her headache gone as quickly as it had come. "What's happened?"

"It's..." Merry hesitated, glancing at Binx before looking away from Ruby.

"Max is dead." Binx said his tail flicking as he looked at Merry. _"She's turned. The friend she used to have is dead. Or maybe I should say that the real Max has awakened."_

Ruby took not notice of what he said due to the fact that he was speaking telepathically with Merry, as well as the fact that she had fainted from exhaustion.

"I'll take her to 10360. There I'll explain what happened and what she will be doing for the next few years." Binx said, his shape becoming more blurry, then shifting. Now he stood about as big as half a horse. Merry picked up Ruby and slung her across his back. "See ya later." He said as he bounded down the hall towards the wall at the end. Right as he was about to crash into it, he vanished. Leaving no trace as to where he had gone.

o)o(o

Max kept her eyes open as she floated in the semi-darkness. She saw Ruby floating not to far away from her, with her eyes closed. "Ruby?!" She called, checking if Ruby was conscious. "Ruby you awake?"

Ruby didn't answer. As Max opened her mouth to try again, a light sudden flashed, blinding her. "Ruby?!" She called, blinking rapidly to try and clear her eyes. After a minute she was finally able to see and looked frantically around for Ruby. "Ruby!" She shouted, knowing that her friend was no longer in the dark with her.

She silently wept for her friend, though she shed no tears. _I always thought I'd end up alone again. _She thought bitterly, her mind taking her back to another time and place momentarily. As she snapped out of it she felt the air around her change. It grew cooler and was filled with dark emotions like anger and hate. Max turned her head, looking for the source of it but saw nothing but the semi-darkness. Suddenly her ankle burned with pain that would have made others cry out, but Max didn't. Her face was as smooth as stone, her storm blue eyes hard and cold. She saw the darkness fold over her, just before she fell into unconsciousness.

o)o(o

Ruby was first aware of her shoulder throbbing, a steady pace that matched her heart beat. Her arms and legs felt like lead as she slowly tried to move them. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid that if there was a bright light she would become blind. There was no light. Instead she was looking at a dark sky, with a bazillion stars.

"I see your awake now." A familiar voice commented. Ruby turned to see if it was Max, but instead she saw the cat Binx. "Are you able to move?" He asked, his orange fur seeming to glow.

She nodded, not sure if she could talk and slowly sat up. She looked around and saw trees in a circle around a clearing, which is where she was sitting. The tree where miles high, and cast extremely large shadows even in the limited light.

"The Tulip clearing." Binx told her, noticing how calm she seemed. "Now listen closely." She focused her attention on him. "This is an entirely new universe to you. It's parallel to your own." He paused to see if she understood. Since she asked no questions he continued. "You walked through a portal from your world and entered that black place which is called the timeless zone. From there Merry brought you to her zone which is known as the Merris Zone. (It's named after her brother.) Then I brought you here. Zone 10360."

"So I'm in a parallel universe to Max's and mine. What am I doing here?" She asked, ignoring the chastising look he threw at her.

"I was just about to tell you before you interrupted." He sat up straighter (if it's possible for a cat to do that) "You are here because you have two qualities we need to help fix this place. Right now it's covered in Darkness and you may be able to help stop that." She nodded for him to go on. "There was a prophecy made so long ago. It told of a coming of two warriors. One would be able to use something called the force, another hidden magic. You have the tendency of that other magic."

"Wait a minute. You're saying I can use some sort of magic, like abbra kaddabra?" She laughed at him.

"No. Not that silly magic from your world. Magic from this world. It deals with something, and I believe you now what it is." He said and saw recognition in her eyes.

"A black tulip." She said her voice no louder than the gentlest breeze.

"Correct. You seem to know enough now. You master awaits you down that path." He pointed with his paw, before he started to walk away. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Don't always listen to your dreams!" He called back. "And don't trust your old friend Max if she appears in them. She's dead. It's most likely a trick from the dark." And with that he bounded for the trees and vanished in a brief flash of light.

Ruby slowly stood up and walked down the path to meet her new teacher. Her mind reeling from the last words that Binx had said. _Max can't be dead._ She thought_she's too strong just to have died. But I do trust Binx, I know I can, though I'm not sure why. Maybe my new master can explain more. _She shifted her gait into a jog and headed quicker down the path, leaving her thoughts behind.

o)o(o

Max slowly felt the pressure in her head begin to lessen, which told her two things:

1) She had been unconscious for some time

2) She should be able to hear any second.

Max slowly counted to five and listened, and just as she thought, she could now hear again.

"She was found lying on the moon." Some one said, their voice having a strange metal sound to it. It was followed by a short quick sound that sounded like a machine that she had once heard in a hospital. She couldn't remember what it was called but did remember that in it was used by people who couldn't breathe on their own. It made that sound when some one breathed.

"Why would you bring her here then?" A raspier voice spoke up. It sounded ancient and sent shivers down Max's spine. "Why don't you just dispose of her?"

"Because she is force sensitive, rather strongly too, my master." The metallic voice spoke up again.

"Are you sure? I don't feel anything."

"Yes." The metallic voice said again, and despite how empty it was of emotion Max could still tell how certain it was. Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes. As she looked around she easily could identify where the voices were coming from, just down the hall from the room she was in.

_I wonder what they mean by force. _She thought, slowly getting off the ledge that she had laid on. _And where's Ruby? Is she here? _She crept to the door and swiftly made her way down the short hall.

"I think you see some of Padme in her." The raspy voice spoke up, his tone filled with a little anger.

"No, not her." The metallic voice answered him, the pain relevant to Max.

"Who then?" The raspy voice asked. There was silence for a few seconds. "Ah I see. Why does she remind you of him?"

The metallic voice didn't answer. This made Max curious. "Who do I remind you of?" She asked, stepping out of her hiding spot. Making the two figures in the room jump. One of them was dressed all in black, but that wasn't what she immediately noticed about him. On his head he had a black helmet/mask thing. She was sure this was the guy with the metallic voice.

Max turned her focus to the other person in the room. He wore a cloak that should have cast his face in shadow, but the lighting wasn't right so she could see his face closely. It looked ancient with all the wrinkles and his eyes were an odd yellow color that made her shiver from the lack of warmth in them.

She would have noticed the evil way he smiled had she not been watching the masked figure reach into his cloak and pull out a metal tube. From the tube, a red glowing blade extended with a hissing sound.

"Who are you guys?" Max asked, warily watching the masked guy.

"The really question is who are _you _and how did _you_ get here?" The old guy spoke, confirming that the raspy voice belonged to him.

"My name is Maxine," She wrinkled her nose in distaste at her full name, "but I prefer to be called Max. As for how I got here I'm not sure. I don't even know where I am." She thought for a minute and looked warily at the lightsaber, (for some reason she knew what is was called even though she had never seen one before.) She added, "I'm not even sure when I am."

"If you are unable to answer my second question then I'm afraid that you can't remain alive, _Max._" The old guy said and nodded to the masked guy, as Max took a threatening step towards him, her anger spiking at the mockery in his voice. "Kill her."

Max watched as the masked guy swung his light saber towards her head, knowing that if it connected it would cleave through her. She prepared to dodge, hoping that she wouldn't get hit.

o)o(o

Ruby tried to focus on where she was going, but it was hard. She kept losing track of her surroundings every time her thoughts turned to how strange this place was. How strange she was. _Right now I should be freaking out, or at least be thinking that's this is a dream, but no such luck. Instead I'm as calm as can be, I'm not even worried that Max is dead. _She stopped, surprised that she now believed it was true. It seemed odd, but she couldn't believe that she had ever thought that Max was so strong that she could evade death. It didn't make sense even. Max wasn't that strong. She had figured out that much on her journey down the path so far. _She was just very careful to be guarded against anything that could of hurt her. She had that special ability to separate herself from her emotions. And I know that's really unhealthy._

She stopped as she neared the end of the path. Ahead of her was a cottage built out of strange stones, each one with different hue. Surrounding it on almost all sides were trees that helped shield it from the air. In front of it sttod a tall figure. _Black Tulip._ The name came into her thoughts with out prompting_. My master._

o)o(o

Max threw herself to the left, rolling to distance herself further. _Better be careful._She thought, barely having enough time to finish her thought before she had to dodge the next blow. "Jerk." She muttered as he swung and she dodged agian. She ran and jumped over a lowe table she hadn't noticed before. _Great now I have to worry about not falling on my face too!_She felt her anger and sense of hopelessness threaten to overwhelm her. "Dammit not now." She muttered, feeling a burst of pain on her arm. She ran from the masked guy again, towards the opposite end of the room, by the small table. Once there she started to check out her arm and found a burn where the lightsaber had nicked her. She felt the pain start to overwhalm her. Her vision got blurry and her body began to shake. "I said not now." She practically shouted, causing the masked man to stop momentarily. After a minute he proceed forward, his lightsaber raised for the killing blow this time.

"Good." The old guy purred, causing Max's anger to resurfaced. Frantically grabbing for a weapon near her she shouted, "Shut up you old fool!" Her hand finally grabbed something cylindrical, swinging it up she activated a lightsaber of her own. It glowed a dark navy color which flickered to black for a moment before returning to the dark blue.

She blocked the masked guy's attack and stood up, using the new engery that flowed into her limbs. She smiled evily, looking like a snarling wolf. "Don't think I can't weild this." With that she launched into a series of complicated moves that slowly pushed back him back.

"Stop." The masked guy said. Max paused, her sword held in it's still ready position. "Master, must we destroy such talent. I was looking for an apprentice of my own, and you could use two that are force sensitive.'

The old guy nodded thoughtfully. "You are right." He mused, "But if she turns out like him she won't join our side. He wouldn't."

"Who are you talking about? And what do you mean join?" Max cut in, her voice harsh yet hopeful.

"Would you serve me and my apprentice here?" The old man asked. "We could teach you to use your powers to thier fullest extent. You also would get your own position in the Empire."

Max thought before answering. _Of course this is the evil side, yet I can tell that this isn't a trick._ She mused. _Ruby's elsewhere here, at least I know that... Of course I don't now how I know that. Ah what the heck, I join. Enough bad things have happened to me so far. Maybe if I stop fighting the flow of evil in my way things'll get easier._

"Well?" The old guy imatiently asked.

"Yes." Max answered, ignoringg the tremor she felt in the air as she said that. Times away Binx felt the tremor himself and knew she'd turned. Ruby also felt it accompanied by two other people.. A boy named Luke who was on Tatooini and a boy on the planet of Endor, just below the large circular ship Max now sat in. It was called the death star and it now had another dangerous force on it to be feared.


	2. Ch2 The Paths You Tread

Chapter 2- The Paths You Tread

_thoughts_

Ruby carefully breathed in and out. Memories swirled past her, and she ignored them. Reaching deeper into her conscience she reached a calm point. Focusing on the calm, she reached for the energy, moving and bending it to her will.

"Well done Ruby." Black Tulip commented, "Hold it steady." Ruby complied, stabilizing the amount of energy she put into it. "Now the others."

Ruby did as she asked, keeping her eyes closed. On Tulip's command, she moved one set one way, and another set a different way. She opened her eyes, keeping her concentration steady. Around her floated twenty small, glowing purple spheres. "Shadow Bloom." She muttered, focusing as she poured more energy into the spheres. In response each sphere flashed once, and blossomed into the shaped of a rose.

"Beautiful Ruby, now finish it. Use the target over there." She pointed to a large log standing on the edge of the clearing. "Remember to spread the energy equally to each single one."

Ruby nodded and focused, raising her hand she pointed at the log. "Shadow Petal Dance!" The purple roses flashed again, and split apart into thousands of tiny pieces. Flying in swift circles, each one shining with an inner light they made there way to the log. The petals circled the log once, and then smashed into it. With in seconds the petals had all disappeared.

"Well done." Black Tulip commented as the made their way over to the log, "You need to sharpen your focus on each one so that it will be able to cut anything." She pointed to the log, which was covered in a million small cuts.

Ruby nodded, "Yes Master." Ruby inspected the damage to the log for a minute. "Master…is it possible to…. Well…."

"What is it Ruby?" Black Tulip asked, giving Ruby an encouraging look.

"Well…I have been having this dream. Over and over again." Ruby look down at the ground as she thought it through. "I start out in a forest, much like this one, but it's some where else. I'm running through it, looking for…." She froze for a second. "Looking for Max. I'm looking and looking and I do find her, but she's running away from me into a bunch of shadows. When I try to follow I can't. I'm blocked by a tall figure. He dresses like the way you described the jedi did. "

"Does he say anything?" Black Tulip looked at her curiously.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah. He tells me to turn back. That I can't save her. I tell him I can and that Max doesn't need saving. That she's d-d-dead. He just smiles sadly at me and says, 'Not yet young pawadan.'" Ruby looked up at her master, "If Max is dead why am I having visions of her?"

Black Tulip smiled sadly at Ruby, reminding her of the jedi in her dream. "I think that this jedi is helping you down the right path. I think I know who he may be as well, and he is a trustworthy person. Even in death it seems he's trying to help those of you who can change the world still. He was always looking for new ways to make the jedi order better." She smiled happily at a memory, "And he never was one for rules."

"So they aren't visions?" Ruby asked, following her master as they started down the path to their home.

"Not truly. Don't worry too much about them. They most likely stem from your guilt. Which you shouldn't be feeling. It's not your fault whether Max is dead or not." Black Tulip slowed as they neared the front entrance to the hut. "Let me know if the dreams change though, ok?"

Ruby nodded and headed inside to her room. Going into the small trunk under her bed she pulled out the small box that contained the metal tube her master have given her as soon as she had mastered using the force.

"_It's yours now. You will know when to use it." She had told Ruby, handing her the box. "Use it wisely my padawan."_

It was the first time she had used the word padawan as well. It had confused Ruby at first, until she learned that it was what the jedi had called their students back when the jedi had keep order and peace in the galaxy.

"When will I know to use it?" Ruby muttered, "What is it anyways." She inspected the tube as she had done thousands of times. When Black Tulip called her to dinner she put it away again and headed out to the room they dined in.

(ø)

Lightly she landed on her feet, preparing to dodge he next attack from her opponent. As he readied to swing the long spear at her, she focused on the force. As they guy swung she jumped, and flipped over him, landing right behind him. She smashed her fist into his face, grabbing and spinning the spear away from him. Twirling it around, she swung it so it smashed against his skull. He fell to the floor, out cold.

"Well done Atris." The Emperor commented on her performance, looking at Vader who was standing next to him. "Well done my apprentice. You've trained her very well so far."

Darth Vader nodded in response, "She will leave on her first mission in a few days. "

"Ah yes, to check out the defense of the shield on Endor." The Emperor laughed, "She'll be taking the guard down there correct?"

Vader nodded, and then motioned for Max to come over. Glancing once more at the bodies of the guards around her she made her way over to them. "What?"

"You did well. Tomorrow you'll be leaving for Endor." The Emperor commanded, "Go get ready."

"Yes Emperor." Max smirked, turning on her heel she walked out of the room.

"That girl needs to learn manners." The Emperor muttered. "Teach her some manners."

"Yes Master." Vader said, following the Emperor out of the training room.

Max waited till they had left, then walked out of the room, smirking. _So I need to learn manners. _Her smirk grew bigger; _nothing he can do scares me._ She turned right and walked down the hall there about half way. She unlocked the door and went inside, closing the door immediately. Turning the lights on, she glanced around her room. The trunk where she kept her clothes hadn't been messed with, and the holographic books **[a/n: not sure what they're called. if anyone knows please tell me]** thrown about every where. One of the walls was covered with a reflective surface from the top to about halfway down. Moving over to it she glanced at her reflection for a quick second. Her hair had been cut short so it now rested just below her chin. If she allowed her bangs to fall forward over her eyes, she became an obscure figure. It would work perfect in the spaceports when she needed to be unseen. _I wonder if Ruby's changed. Would we recognize each other if we met….STOP IT!_

_Max shook her head, ridding her head of those thoughts._ _Do not think down that line. Stop it now. Focus on preparing for your mission tomorrow Max. Focus. _ Max pushed the button next to the mirror. It slid up into a hidden recess in the wall, revealing her bed. It was cut into the wall, and had a set of small lights on the ceiling of it. Unclipping her lightsaber Max placed it on the bed. She walked over to the holographic books and picked up the one abut Endor. Flipping it on, she walked back over to her bed and sat down. She looked on the screen and began reading.

Once she had finished reading it, she put the holographic book back and returned to the bed. _I should really get some sleep, but with that dream I've been having I don't want to. Meditating would help….hmmm….which do I choose tonight? _Max sat cross legged on the bed. Focusing on the force, she let her mind drift into the waking dream world she had come to know well.

_Max looked around, seeing the familiar landmarks and shadows that covered this world. As usual it was shaped like a forest at night, with a full moon and a bazillion shining stars. Max turned to her left and followed the path. Coming to another place where the path split in three she stopped and check out each one carefully. Drawing the force close and wrapping it around her. She let it guide her down the path to her right, knowing it would lead her somewhere. As she followed the force another presence pulled at it, trying to get her to come that way._

_Curious max followed the pull off the path and into the trees. After walking a ways she came to a clearing. Looking around she noticed that the moon shone directly into the clearing, casting everything in a beautiful, eerie pale light. "Wow." Max muttered in awe. "It's so amazing._

"_It is." A voice spoke up, causing Max to jump and grab for her lightsaber. "There's no need for that. I'm not an enemy."_

"_And how could I possible believe you?" Max looked up accusingly at the voice's owner and froze. "Wh-wh-who are you?" She asked, shocked. The voice belonged to a man standing around 6"4. His hair was brown and long, falling past his shoulders. Some of it was tied back to keep it out of his face._

_The man smiled sadly at her, his blue eyes shining brightly. "I am Qui Gon Jinn. A jedi from before your time."_

"_A jedi….you mean the ones that were the peacekeepers before the Empire was made?" Max asked, moving her hand away from her lightsaber._

_Qui Gon nodded. "Yes."_

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I am here to watch over you." Qui Gon answered._

"_I don't need watching over." Max stubbornly replied, despite the feeling of peace that came of her. "I can take care of myself. My choices are my own."_

_Qui Gon smiled sadly, "They are your's, so make the right decisions. Follow your feelings, your instincts down the correct path."_

"_What is the correct path?" Max asked, looking at Qui Gon, who was no longer there. "Hello? Qui Gon?" Max called out, turning and looking for him. Realizing he was gone she turned back to the trees and walked back into the forest, her mind full of more questions._

(ø)

Max peered through the small window on the shuttle that was taking her to Endor. Beside her, Corporal Avarik was fidgeting nervously. Reaching for the force, she realized it was because she was Vader's pupil. _Hmmm. Well he is intimidating…_ She thought.

"Landing on Endor." The pilot spoke up emotionlessly. "Prepare to disembark."

Max rolled her eyes and headed to the landing dock. Avarik followed her, walking as all the soldiers did, stiff and disciplined. Waiting for them to land Max allowed her mind to drift back to her dreams last night, and the man Qui Gon. _Follow my instincts…what did he mean by that? And why was he there?_

"This way." Avarik said, leading her down the ramp. They made their way over to the shield generator building. As they entered, the men there stood to attention.

Max quickly surveyed the men. Most of them where the normal, middle aged recruits she usually saw. There were a few older ones mixed in, but only one younger one. He was standing near the closest to the door and was the only one not fidgeting.

"Nothing to report here Commander Atris." One of the older men came forward. "Everything is fine here."

Max, picking up on a disturbance in the force, allowed it to fill her. Looking around she noticed how none of the troops would meet her in the eye besides the Captain who had spoken up. Looking around again she noticed one of them was meeting her eyes. It was the younger one. Motioning him forward she asked, "Is this true….?"

"Jasper, Commander, and no it's not entirely true." He answered.

"Is that so?" Max asked, eyeing the Captain accusingly. "In what way Jasper?" Max drew the force closer to help her see if he was telling the truth.

"Well yesterday two of the men out patrolling got caught by one of the locals' traps." Jasper replied, ignoring the furious look he got from the Captain. "And they locals have tried attacking us who go out on a patrol."

"Has anyone been hurt yet?" Max sent the force down the line of men, feeling their resentment of Jasper. Turning it back on him she felt the force grow around him in answer to her prying. She met Jasper's eyes, and waited to see what he would do.

"No, the locals' weapons are primitive. They haven't done more harm then a slight bruise or two." Jasper said, meeting her eyes. Max reached out towards his mind with the force, only to have it bounce off a shield around his mind.

"They are vicious Commander Atris!" The captain spoke up, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"They are now, are they." Max faked a look of surprise, "So you're saying Jasper here is lying to me?"

The Captain nodded, believing she was believed him. "They haven't been able to do more then a bruise because of how good these men here are." He puffed out his chest feeling important.

Max's surprised look faded to one of annoyance and anger, "So you mean to say, that the Ewoks, who look like giant teddy bears, are vicious? And that your men got caught in an easy to avoid because they are so obvious traps?" Gathering the force around her Max gathered her anger and sent it out into the room, creating a dangerous atmosphere that the men felt it and quailed under her gaze.

The Captain felt the change in atmosphere the slowest and paled visible when he saw her expression. He looked around at his men for help, but none of them other then Jasper would meet his eyes. Jasper looked emotionlessly at the Captain, then turned his attention back to Max.

"Well, well." Max sneered, "It seems no one here agrees with your statement." She gathered the force and focused on the air the Captain was breathing. She held it back from him, making him gasp. Slowly he fell to the floor, after gasping a few more times she let him go.

No one dared to move or breathe as they waited to see what Max would do next. Looking around at each other they panicked, each one thinking that they would be next. Picking up on the thought Max turned to one of the older men. "Take up his position Denark." Startled the man nodded and ordered the men back to work. Shocked the men went back to work, some of them wondering how she had known the names.

"Not you." Max commanded as Jasper turned to go back to his duty. Turning to the former Captain she smirked, "You'll be taking his job Fustat." Fustat nodded and wearily left to the station Jasper had been monitoring.

"Commander?" Denark questioned nervously, "What is to happen to young Jasper here? He is too inexperienced to do they job I was doing. He hasn't been on the planet long enough…" He trailed off as Max stared at him emotionlessly.

"That is none of your concern. Please go back to your duties. Jasper, come with me." Max turned on her heel and walked out the door. Jasper followed her confused. After they had walked into the trees away Max drew the force around her, looking for those who may be spying. Sensing no one she turned back to Jasper. "Why did you stand against your commanding officer?" She questioned, an emotionless mask on her face. Using the force she felt the atmosphere around him for a lie.

"It is important to better our defense so that we may better serve the Empire. Lying was not helping us in that causes I reported it as we were taught to do in training." Jasper stood to attention as he spoke, meeting her eyes the whole time.

"None of the others spoke up though, and last time Vader came you didn't say anything." Max commented, feeling the truth in his words. "Why didn't you?"

"Well….I…." Here Jasper faltered. "I didn't want him to die." Ha managed to speak up. "I knew Vader would kill him so I waited, knowing another would come to evaluate our post."

"How did you know I wouldn't kill him?" Max asked, catching him off guard again.

"Well….I…could sense you wouldn't. It was a feeling you could say. And I went with that feeling."

Max felt a slight lie in his words. _He knows it's more then a feeling. _She thought. _And Vader didn't sense the force in him, how? I didn't at first either. It's not a slight force connection either. It's pretty strong….He could be useful. _Max smiled, her emotionless mask falling away for a second. Just as quickly she replaced it, but Jasper had seen the emotion there. Like she had planned. "Ah. I see. Now I know what to do."

"What Commander?" Jasper asked, still as formal as the troops usually were.

"How would you like to be part of my personal squad? I could use some one like you." Max asked, knowing he had no other choice.

Jasper thought about it, and the atmosphere about him remaining open. He didn't seem to mind being forced into the decision, in fact he seemed very open to it. "I will Commander, and if I may say, it'll get me away from those idiots."

Max opened up and laughed, "I have to agree on that one."

Turning to leave they both tightened their masks, each one's face becoming an emotionless mask. As soon has they disappeared from the clearing they had been talking in, a figure stepped out of the shadows. Blue eyes shone bright as the figure smiled, then faded away.

(ø)

"We're leaving for the city of Colris today Ruby." Black Tulip commented as they packed up what they would need. "We'll be taking a ship to go to a rebel base on the planet of Glorian." ( **a/n: not real as far as I am aware. Please do not hate me for creating these new places.)**

Ruby nodded, placing the tube from the box on her belt like her Master had shown her. "Why are we going to the rebel base?"

"They need our help with certain matters, and it's about time you get some training first hand." Black Tulip smiled, "Also you might make some friends who will make loyal allies."

Ruby smiled, "Ok." She finished packing and headed outside. After a while Black Tulip came and joined her.

"It'll be a walk so get ready."

Ruby nodded and hoisted her pack onto her back. Together they set off into the forest, making their way to the town of Colris.

(ø)

"You're the two traveling to Glorian?" The pilot asked as they entered the cockpit of the ship. He was Gotal with gray skin and black hair. He was on the taller side, his red eyes even with the top of Black Tulips head.

Black Tulip nodded, "Yes we are."

"It'll take a few hours so get comfy. If you need anything let Kaa'ck here know." He pointed to the little blue ortolan sitting in the seat next to him. "My name's Pernifelt Kishluck."

Black Tulip nodded to them. "Tulip, and this is Ruby."

Pernifelt nodded to Ruby, "We'll be taking off shortly so it'd be wise to take your seats." Turning his back on them he started the preperations for take off.

Black Tulip led Ruby into the back of the ship where there was an open sitting area. Motioning for Ruby to take a seat. Ruby sat down, peering out the window in awe at the spaceport. Though small it had quite a few species she had learned about. Black Tulip, noticing what she was doing smiled sadly, "If this was before the Empire came into power you would have been able to see jedi at that outpost up there." She pointed to a building at a mountain's base.

Ruby watched as the building slowly became smaller and smaller as they took off. "Why did they have it there?"

"It was because this was a good place to train. The people were always friendly and willing to help those keeping the peace." Black Tulip sighed sadly, "but that was before the Empire. Now it's just a fading dream."

Ruby let her master be to her thoughts. Allowing her mind to clear she focused on meditating to speed time up till they arrived. Drifting into the meditative state she thought she saw a man sitting next to Black Tulip, They were talking to one another, each one looking sad and forlorn over lost memories. _That's the guy from my dream….._ Her thoughts trailed off as she went into the full meditative state.

(ø)

Quietly Vader came to stand beside the Emperor. Silently she stood there till the Emperor spoke, "She's back?"

"Yes my master." Vader answered, " She brought back one of the younger guards."

"For what?" The Emperor snapped. He was in a foul mood due to the fact the rebel had attacked and destroyed a hangar of their star ships on the planet Rolis.

"For my personal squad." Max declared, bursting into the room. Warily Jasper followed her, looking nervous about bursting in on the twp sith,

"Why would you need one of those?" The Emperor asked, his raspy voice slightly amused at her arrogant tone.

"Well, on missions I want people I can trust and know well enough to fight by my side if the need arises." She smiled innocently, "Also I'm guessing with a hand picked squad it would be easier to put fear into the rebels who keep resisting. If they know the members of the squad by name and their prowess then they'll know what'll happen to them if they continue to go against us. It'll discourage them to continue it."

The Emperor let out a wheezing laugh. "I see you've given this thought." He frowned at Jasper who quailed slightly under his gaze for a moment, then stood tall. "The flaw is that this group would be loyal to you, not me."

"I am loyal to you, and they will be through me, Emperor." Max replied, her innocent smile still in place, "And if they refuse to accept that then I will deal with them personally." A slight bit of danger snuck into max's innocent smile, making her look dangerous.

"Well you have proven that so far… I think we'll let you gather a squad then. Pick any of my men-"

"Excuse the interruption Emperor, but the men here aren't good enough in my option. Also, taking the ones that are will destroy the power you have built here." Max humbly replied.

The Emperor fell silent in thought for a moment. Max felt the dark side of the force grow in the room. She felt it dig deep into her mind to see what she was going for. Pretending to oblivious to it, she allowed it to happen. She felt it leave her and head to Jasper. After another moment she felt it pass, and then dwindle again, vanishing for the room.

"I sense you are telling the truth. I see you want to be recognized and your prowess feared. Also you're angry that the men thought you stupid enough to believe such a lie because of how young you are." The Emperor smirked, "I will let you form a squad. You will have to continue your training while here in you time though."

Max nodded, "Of course. I never planned on stopping it."

Dismissively the Emperor waved her away saying, "Go find your squad out of the scum and vile thieves of the universe."

Max turned on her heel and walked out of the room, Jasper trailing in her wake.

(ø)

Ruby woke from her meditative state as they were landing on Glorain. After stretching her muscles to loosen them up, she made her way to the co-pit where her master was talking to Pernfelt about the place where the port was located. When she saw Ruby was up, she nodded and motioned for Ruby to join her.

"It's not exactly safe to land to close to the mountains Tulip." Pernifelt was arguing. "There have been reports of Imperials in the area. They've been "randomly picking out ships and seizing them for something or another. They've been taking ships that aren't directly tied to the Empire. That would be this ship."

"They won't take your ship Pernifelt." Black Tulip argued back. "You know that isn't true. They've been seizing them at every port in this area. The one we're going to is smaller and the Imperial forces wouldn't bother with it."

"Pernifelt. They are right." Kaa'ck. Spoke up, surprising Pernifelt. "Anyways they're paying us enough to go there so just do it. Then you owe me a meal."

Pernifelt grumbled but nodded. Turning to the little blue ortolan, Black Tulip smiled, "Thank you for that."

Kaa'ck nodded, "You were very nice to teach me that recipe on the journey. I can't wait to share it with my family back home." He sat back in the co-pilot chair and started mumbling happily about food.

Black Tulip and Ruby left the co-pit, returning to the spots they had been sitting before. "Now Ruby," her master began, "Remember to be careful of those we are going to meet. Though they have the same goal, some of them are into more extreme methods to complete this goal. Make sure not to promise to help any of their random causes. "

Ruby nodded, feeling slightly nervous. She hadn't been around any one but Black Tulip for a while. _And she's expecting me to make friends….or allies. _Nervously she swallowed, _What am I going to do?"_

Black Tulip smiled comfortingly at Ruby, "Don't panic Ruby. You are more then capable of doing this. Anyways, you'll only have a few people to deal with before you meet the masses. It's Genara and Galaxis you'll be meeting first. They're the twin children of Yaria. She's the twi'lek that visited us. Remember?"

Ruby nodded to show she remembered. "She's the one that allowed some of the rebels to lodge in that safe house they owned here."

Black Tulip nodded. "Correct. Her kids are your age, and each involved in the rebel effort. Galaxis is quite the pilot and Genara is a little scholar."

Ruby smiled, a little more relaxed. "What color skin do they have? I know Yaria's is purple, but in the file about them you gave me, it says they can many different hues."

"Well, Genara looks just like her mother, except her lekku are longer. Also she's shorter and tends to wear a mix of gray and black. Her mother, as you know, likes browns."

Ruby nodded, picturing Genara in her mind. She remembered learning that the lekku were also called their brain-tails. Part of the brain was stored in them and grabbing one forcefully could easily incapacitate almost any Twi'lek. After a few moments she realized Black Tulip had never described Galaxis. "What about Galaxis?"

Black Tulip frowned slightly, then smiled, "Oh. I forgot didn't I? Well Galaxis is red, the rarest color of all the Twi'lek. She gets it from her dad, who believed to have passed away. No one knows for certain though so there is still hope."

Ruby smiled, "Yeah, that is true."

"Be careful of mentioning anything about their father to Galaxis and Genara. Genara is too emotional over it. Galaxis is…well, Galaxis really doesn't respond. She gets a little moody. She ran off for two weeks last time someone mentioned him."

"OK. So no mentioning their dad." Ruby nodded, glancing out at the surrounding wooded area, she noticed they were landing. "Look, we're landing." She commented.

Black Tulip laughed, "Yeah. I noticed Ruby." She smiled jokingly.

Ruby blushed, "Sorry. I'm a little excited."

Black Tulip smiled and led her to collect their luggage. Once the departed, Black Tulip led her out of the port and into the wilderness. Ruby sighed, and shifted her pack to a more comfortable postion. _More walking….joy._

)(ø)(

(A/n: sorry for taking so long to get this up. I'll try and be better about it but there are no promises. If you have any information as to what certain things are called please let me know. Also things tend to change in ideas so if something doesn't quite match the summary, I'm sorry. Also I do not own any thing from star wars. I do own my original characters though. I hope you enjoyed this. Please comment if you'd like. It's how I know how I'm doing. Also please keep it clean -ish. Nothing to vulgar please. )


	3. Ch3 The Paths Short Meeting

Kill_. A voice whispered tantalizingly in her mind_. Kill, do it. Now!_Max sliced the blade in anger, stabbing the shadowy figure in the heart. Staring down at the figure her smirking face froze and turned to shock. Ruby's lifeless face stared up at her in pain and shock_. Beautiful. _The voice whispered to her again, a hand clapping her on the shoulder_. So beautiful. You have embraced the darkness_._ _Max spun around, and stared into a cloaked figures face, her shock and guilt growing. The figure laughed, a cold harsh sound that made Max's blood run cold she glance down at Ruby's body, willing her to get up. _She's not coming back. You're alone except for me. _The figure laughed again, throwing back its hood. Max stared at her own face, except her eyes had become the same crimson color of the blood she had spilt. The figure vanished and Max was left alone in a dark field of corpses._

Max's eyes snapped open to the view of tree tops shrouded in the dark blue light of the moon. Being early spring on Glorian, only the two blue moons were visible in the sky. The elusive red moon was hiding behind the black moon which would only shine when the colored moons aligned with the planet. _Nightmares. Again. Why do I even bother trying to sleep?_ Max pondered, but knew the answer, her new teammates. _Of course if I act any bit unstable or weak they'll ditch or become less loyal…although…is using their adoration for strong leaders a bad thing or a good thing?_ Max glanced around to make that no one had noticed her sudden awakening. Amber, the Shi'ido was leaning her head on her close friend Delx's shoulder. The Shi'ido are a race of human-like beings that have the ability to change their forms. At the moment both of them were human looking, minus the bright vibrant pink hair Amber hand and the matching vibrant blue that Delx had. Both appeared to be sleeping deeply after the long hike into the forest, which wasn't too unnatural. A bit away from them was an Anomid who called himself Rael. As an anomid, he had the grey hair and silver-blue eyes they all did. Anomids, being humanoids, looked just like humans except for the traits that made them unique. Rael appeared to be sleeping as well, but Max didn't care to make sure. _As long as his eyes are closed he couldn't have seen._ Max sighed and sat up and shifted to a sitting position. Moving so that she could lean on the tree she had been sleeping near, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

A slight rustle in the grass caught her attention and she slowed her breathing. Reaching out in the force she felt for what had made the noise. Max sighed and wearily opened her eyes to meet Jasper's. He was closer then she had guessed, and startled her a bit, but she didn't let it show. "Yes?" She asked him.

"Well I wanted to see if everything was alright." Jasper replied in a whisper as well, "I noticed you wake up and look around…I thought maybe you sensed something." He sat at a diagonal from her, not too close, but not far enough away for her comfort.

"Nothings wrong." Max replied in a calm, emotionless voice. She looked into his eyes and immediately regretted it. They were a gentle steel blue that seemed to be able to see inside you. Every so often they would light up with laughter or soften into a look of tenderness that made Max's heart hurt. She knew he was compassionate about those in suffering. It always made her wonder why he was in the imperial army and why he hadn't quit her group. They did dastardly deeds that most called cruel yet he stayed with them the whole time.

Jasper looked at her carefully until she averted her gaze by getting to her feet. , "Are we leaving now?" He asked calmly, pretending he hadn't just stared her down.

"Once the others awaken we will leave. In the mean time I'll be scouting around." She started off into the undergrowth, "I'll expect to leave when I return."

"As you command Atris." Jasper said to her retreating form. Still in tune with the force, she felt, rather then saw him smile like he had a private joke.

~)o(~

Ruby frowned at the twi'lek girl before her. Galaxis looked just as Black Tulip had described her, _and is just as stubborn._ Ruby couldn't help but think. "Come on Galaxis, please move. I need to get through to get to your sister's room. She asked me to come and I'll be late if you don't move."

Galaxis smirked, "How about you help me instead? There's a group of rebel hunters in the area and I want to get rid of them before they get any nearer." She leaned against the wall making sure Ruby had no way to pass without pushing her.

"It's not your job or mine to deal with it. It's the patrols' job." Ruby replied, "You should tell them about it."

"I did, and they're going to wait. I say it's a bad idea considering that I heard rumors at the space station that it was Commander Atris' hand picked squad." Galaxis met Ruby's eyes and Ruby saw more then just a cocky attitude, she saw worry and fear for others there. "Commander Atris is a dangerous force in the Empire. From what intelligence the Rebel Alliance had gathered, we know that Atris is Darth Vader's pupil and that she shows great promise in following in his footsteps. "

"Atris' group? You really think Atris would come all the way to Glorian to look for traitors?" Ruby asked, thinking back to what she had learned about Atris other then what Galaxis had just said.

"_Atris isn't someone to be messed with." _Black Tulip had said, _"We believe her to be either your age or slightly older. Most who see here don't live long to tell about it. She wears a cloak practically all the time while out, with the hood up. Underneath the cloak she wears a mask that covers her face. It's black with a simple design of a lightning bolt starting at the bottom of the right eye partway down the cheek that's red. I believe Atris may be force sensitive for she's extremely good at fighting and disappearing, but it may be that or one of her squad members. They are called the "shadows" by the imperial officers and for good reason. Nothing is really known about any of the members except for their reputation to be vicious and very successful at what they do."_

"I do believe Atris is here." Galaxis replied, "But no one else believes me because they're scared of what it means. My mom would at least look into it but she's busy dealing with something and can't be bothered."

Ruby frowned in thought, _If I help her and get rid of Atris that would keep this base safe….but master said I shouldn't get involved with anyone's big schemes…I'll ask her about it. _Ruby came to a decision. "I might help you but it depends on what my master says. If she says I can help you then I will. But before I ask her I'm going to meet with your sister."

Galaxis opened her mouth to argue, but stopped, "Fine, but don't take forever." She stood up and walked off, leaving Ruby in the hall on her own.

Ruby watched Galaxis walk off and then continued on her way to Genara's room. Knocking on the door she barely had to wait for it to open with a soft "whoosh". Genara smiled, "Hey Ruby."

"Hey." Ruby replied in greeting, smiling happily. Genara was a good friend despite Ruby having only known her a few weeks. "What's up?"

"Well nothing too interesting. I wanted to show you the results of what I discovered about the jedi order you asked for." Genara replied, "And I figured out a way to supply water to the evacuation caves for at least three months longer then initially planned."

"That's awesome Genara!" Ruby smiled proudly, "That's amazingly good news. You're a genius!"

Genara laughed at her enthusiasm. "Thanks." She led Ruby to a table where the blue prints where laid out for the water tanks to the evac-caves, as they were called for short. They had been built in case the rebels needed a place to hide from imperials for a certain amount of time. "Well here are the plans, but I think you want to know more about this." She handed Ruby an old looking holobook. "Its way older then the ones made now a days…I think it's from before the fall of the republic."

Ruby flicked the holobook on and carefully scanned the words._ The Jedi Order has accepted another child from Glorian. His name is Grandlis. He will serve the Republic well is what his parents say…_ Ruby realized it was a news broadcast, "This is the only thing left? Just a news article?"

Genara nodded, "That I could find…I mean there's more out there but that's the only one on Glorian that I can get without my mom or Tulip asking too many questions. If I go outside of Glorian the imperials might pick it up and then there goes our base here. I'm sorry Ruby."

"It's fine. It's fine." She smiled to make sure Genara got the truth of her words. "I'll find a way to figure it out." She turned back to the door, "I'm sorry I'm leaving so suddenly. Your sister brought something to my attention that I have to go talk to Black Tulip about."

Genara nodded, "Of course. Go ahead. Next time we can have some delicous snacks and maybe go for a ride through the forest on speed bikes."

Ruby laughed and nodded a polite good bye. Once out the door she headed quickly down the hall to the turbo lift and headed down to the floor where Black Tulip and her were staying. Making her way into her own room first she placed the holobook on her bed and made sure that nothing had been moved. Satisfied nothing had she stepped back into the hall and went to the door next to hers and knocked.

"Come in Ruby." The door slid open with a soft hiss. "I expected you'd come. I thought Galaxis would have tried to get your help in catching Atris' squad."

"You know everything don't you master?" Ruby joked easily, sitting down in a chair. Tulip had always had good insight to what was happening around her, wheither it was from the force, or her shadow powers Ruby didn't know.

"Not everything, or it would be much easier to help you find comfort in your harder times…" Tulip trailed off, watching as Ruby's face fell again. Any mention of Max, even indirectly hurt her more then some physical wounds she had received during training. "But I do keep tabs on those around me, the force is in all living things and most people are easy to read."

"Without breaking entry in their privacy." Ruby finished what Tulip had always taught her. "So what shall I do about it? I think it's risky and foolish, but at the same time I think going could lead to a great "victory" in a way."

"I would advice against going, but I believe this is a good opportunity for you. In fact I feel that letting you go will stop this place from being discovered." Tulip frowned in a way that made Ruby's hair stand on end., "But I see something dark just over the hill if you do, and it bodes ill."

"Feel as in just a feeling, or as in the force?" Ruby asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"The force dear, like what you would call a vision, just more of a vauge feeling. I can sense something dark approaching you, but I do not sense any harm coming from it, just a…darkness." Tulip looked at Ruby carefully. "I can't say more, or what it comes from, but I know you'll meet this darkness and have to come to terms with it. I can't say for sure what it is, just that you must focus on fighting and not let anything, and I mean anything distract you from staying in the light side of the force."

Ruby felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach, as worry and fear blossomed in her chest. She didn't want the base to be discovered, but she didn't want to deal with any darkness just yet. _Especially if Tulip can't foresee how it's going to happen. Only the darkest of evil are able to hide things from her._ Ruby unconsciously clenched and unclenched her hands around the loose fabric of her pants.

"Ruby," Tulip's voice came calm and comforting, "You needn't fear the dark. The force normally is in balance between the light and dark sides of it, only when people from either side try to control the other does it get bad. The dark is nothing to fear, just those whose intentions aren't as pure as they should be. The shadow abilities you can use are a mix between light and dark andwill help you in ths challenge."

"So the darkness isn't a force, but a person?" Ruby felt a slight bit of comfort settle in her soul as well as a sense of pride. "The shadow blood in your veins will keep you strong." _It's you heart I worry about._ Tulip thought, but didn't add. She could tell Ruby was easing her fear and letting it fade. _She's a young girl, and she's been through a lot. She needs this chance to fight, to learn, but I don't wish her to be hurt._

"_She'll be fine." _A familiar voice spoke to Tulip as Ruby exited to go find Galaxis. _"I'll be watching both of them, seeing as my dear padawan is too busy dealing with his charge."_

"_Qui-Gon Jinn, you stubborn fool. What are you doing here? And what do you mean, "Both of them"?" _Tulip demanded to her long dead friend.

"_I'm talking about the other girl who's come to help this place. She's as deep in the force as He was, but she's more balanced…plus she reminds of someone I once knew." _Qui-Gon's presence faded as quickly as it had come, leaving Tulip wondering if it was such a good idea to let Ruby go.

~)o(~

As Max returned to their makeshift camp, she found all of the members of her team on their feet. Delx and Amber were calmly chatting to Rael about the nice weather, while Jasper kept on eye out towards the rebel's base area. Staying hidden for a moment she watched as they interacted with each other, noting the subtle things that showed her they didn't totally trust each other. Amber and Delx had their hands close to the blasters they carried, and were both watching each other's backs. Rael was tense with out seeming so, leaving Max no doubt that he could react to anything in a matter of seconds. Jasper was the only one seemingly comfortable with the others, but Max was sure his force sensitivity would alert him to any danger and that he could, after all she had discovered for herself many times just how sensitive he was to things.

"Are you all ready?" Max strode into the camp, already knowing the answer. None of them showed visible signs of jumping, but she knew she got to them. Behind her back, all of those she dealt with talked and commented on her ghost like behavior. Her uncanny ability to appear out of no where and disappear just as quickly was something that even Vader and the Emperor had trouble getting used to.

"Yes Commander Atris." Amber replied for them in a bright cheery tone. Her hair had been changed to a calm brown to blend in better, just like Delx's. "So what is the plan?"

"Delx, and you will head back to the landing sight and take the ship to visit our special guests at the base on the bigger of the two blue moons. Once there take care of Fallio and come back quickly." Max turned to Jasper and Rael as the two nodded and hoisted their packs onto their shoulders. " Rael, you and Jasper will come with me." As if in an after thought, Max turned back to the others, "Also get the others ready to leave in a rush. They out number us here and that's not going to change no matter how many we kill."

Amber nodded for them, "Yes commander." She led Delx back the way they had come, skipping in an odd sort of fashion.

With out even bothering to look if Rael and Jasper would follow, Max turned and stalked farther into the forest. The soft gleam of dawn fading in the canopy above them, turning into the harsh bright light of noon.

Jasper carefully watched the hard set of Atris' shoulders as they neared the base. He was certain even she couldn't tell that they got tenser and tenser as they approached, almost as if she unconsciously was sensing something. Next to him Rael remained silent, his hand fingering his blaster in a careful, well practiced movement. Jasper knew he was very good at using the weapon, he had seen in himself when they had picked him up in a bar on one more remote planet they had visited. He also could sense the hidden pain that came everywhere around them, as if from the planet itself.

"Left." Atris' voice floated back from far ahead of them and Jasper realized he had slowed even without thinking about it. He hurried to catch up to Rael, who was walking close behind Atris', moving silently through the underbrush.

"Watch out on your left." Jasper whispered to her as he felt something approach.

Atris froze, gripping the light saber that always hung at her side. Lord Vader and the Emperor had both said it was a basic light saber, an old construction from before the empire. That conversation led him to look up the light sabers of the jedi, the protector from before the empire. His father had told him many things about the jedi, almost as if he had been one himself, but he knew his uncle had been a jedi, not his father.

"There's a group of rebels up ahead." Atris called back, again snapping him out of his thoughts. She pulled on a mask that would hide her face, seeing as the Emperor wanted her face to remain unseen so she would be better protected from the rebels. It was plain black, with a single red lightning bolt falling from her eye like a tear line. "Let's go. Remember, don't let any survive."

Max felt the air still as she prepared to strike, as if it waited for her to make a move and break the stillness. The forest it's self seemed to have gone still as well, no sounds broke the silence except the rebel's footsteps. As they neared the clearing she had picked for the attack, a presence in the force caught her attention. Pulling the force deep into herself, she masked her presence while remaining able to sense her surroundings. _They're pretty connected to the force._ Max reached out to see if Jasper had noticed and realized his presence was gone completely._ He's figured it out…Smart boy._ She smirked to herself then made a motion for Rael to ready his weapon. Turning back to the rebels she counted fifteen people in uniforms and five dressed in simple everyday clothes. All of their clothes blended in with the surroundings though, in soft shades of greens and browns. The figure who emitted the force, was a short girl with long brown hair. She walked smoothly, with the ease of being accustomed to walking in the woods, but her footsteps were loud as if she was unused to treading softly. Behind her walked a Twi'lek with red skin, and an arrogant look to her. Those who trailed behind them were plain in comparison, almost easily dismissed.

Max gave the signal, and Rael started blasting, hitting two of the rear guard. As those two fell, the rebels acted quicker then she had guessed and disappeared into the foliage for protection, shooting back at them. _I should've brought some trooper with me._ Max groaned inwardly, as she leapt off the tree to the ground, dodging the blaster fire with the force. _At least a small troop is close._ She ducked behind a tree by Rael and sent a page to the captain telling him to come. She motioned for Rael and Jasper to hide again, then waited as the Rebel's regrouped and started coming over by them. Just as the Twi'lek girl reached the tree in front of where Max was hiding, speeder bikes came into the clearing, troopers jumping off to even the odds. Max stepped back out of her hiding spot, smirking as the Twi'lek girl ran back to her group. "You are under arrest for treason against the Empire." Max called out, striding forward. "Surrender or be killed."

"Never." The Twi'lek girl shouted, aiming her blaster and shooting at Max. Max waited till it almost hit her before easily swinging her light saber up to deflect it in a move so fast she was certain they hadn't seen it. She felt the rebels worry and shock grow at what she had done. They started to murmur and doubt themselves as they stood there.

"Stand down Atris." The force girl stepped forward, "Your tricks aren't as amazing as you think." She frowned as something came flying from the grass and raised her hand to stop it in midair. She held it there and sent the rock flying back at Max, "You're not the only force user here. The force is something you should use to protect, not control people."

Max laughed and sent a few more rocks her way, watching as the girl deflected each one. She cocked her head in the manner of a curious wolf, "The force has two sides princess." She stepped forward and sent a few more rocks her way, along with medium sized boulders and logs.

"You're tricks won't work on me." The girl stopped and moved the things flying at her back towards Max who stopped them in midair. "They're parlor tricks compared to what I can do." Suddenly she stopped the battle of rocks and closed her eyes, muttering to herself.

Max cocked her head in the confused way again, "Are you praying a final pray before you die?" Her voice cut through the sounds of fighting, drawing everyone's attention, "Or have you realized there is no way you can beat me?"

"Shadow Bloom." The girl spoke up, and tiny little purple sphere's of light appeared and shaped themselves into roses. "Petal Dance." The girl pointed at Max and the flowers broke apart and flew at her in a dazzling whirlwind of speed.

Max watched curiously as they reached her, spinning out her light saber at a blazing speed to deflect the petals. A few snuck past her guard and hit her aim, cutting her shirt and leaving wounds. "Shit." Max cursed and dodged backwards, flipping and deflecting the petals with her light saber till she landed on a sturdy tree branch gathering the force she focused kept the petals at bay, letting them swirl around her. She studied them for a bit as the rebel's cheered, thinking she was beaten. "Very pretty." Max nodded approvingly, "You're an opponent actually worth dirtying my hands on."

"The shadow clan's abilities are a direct passage from the force, but on a whole new level." The girl glared back up at her, apparently unaware that Max was keeping them away from her body, "Give up and surrender Atris."

"That's Commander Atris." Max sighed and reached into the dark side of the force, bringing forth a burst of lightning to dispel the flowers. "In your overconfidence you seem to have made a mistake. Now die." She stepped off the limb and gracefully landed on the ground and motioned for the troopers to move, "Kill them all." She turned to go, dodging the shots that came at her retreating form until a rock flew past her towards Jasper, who didn't seem to notice it. She gathered the force and sent the rock hurtling back at the force girl with a huge amount of strength. It connected to the girls shoulder, spinning her around and knocking her down.

"Hey!" One of the rebels shouted, "She's down!" They moved closer to her and, trying to keep her from being hit.

"The weak cannot survive." Max offered the comment in an offhand way, and turned to go. As she did, a movement in front of her made her leap, dodging a spray of blaster fire that came her way. Glancing back she noticed the Twi'lek with a blaster trained on her, a look of pure hatred and loathing covering her face. Max raised her hand, and motioned with her figure for the girl's blaster to go flying. It landed at her feet, "Attacking when my back is turned, not very chivalrous, but very good. You're just like the empire you despise so much." Max sent her flying back into the let ranks o the rebels, knocking many o them over.

As she turned to go again, the force surged in warning. She leaped to her right, swinging her light saber in an arc as the Twi'lek rose to her feet and fire again. "I am nothing like you!" She shouted, firing in frenzy.

Max sighed and turned around, wielding her light saber to deflect the fire. She started advancing as one of the shots she deflected hit the Twi'lek's arm. As she continued to deflect the fire automatically, she reached out to the force, trying to discover why it was still warning her of danger. She searched the rebels, testing each one's mind for danger, but they were oblivious to her prying. _It's not coming from them. Where is this danger coming from?_ She frowned under her mask, aiming the next shot she deflected for the nearest rebel. He fell with a yell as it hit his leg, dropping his blaster and cursing. Max aimed the next shot at the force girl who had moved to help him. Before she could move her light saber, a sudden burst of pain blossomed in her right shoulder, making her drop her light saber. Turning around she felt another burst of pain hit her left shoulder, driving her to her knees. Rael stood with a blaster aimed at her, a look of pure anger on his face.

Max drew the force close around her and pushed him with a shockwave that sent his next shot off balance. It struck the corner of her mask, knocking it off as she flipped and called her light saber to her with the force. It landed in her right hand, sending a shockwave of pain up her arm. _Crap. There's no way I can continue fighting like I was. I barely can use my dominant hand…and my left arm is completely shot._ She landed back a ways, holding up her light saber to block the force from the last few remaining rebels. Her vision flickered and she noticed the blood that stained her arm. "Jasper, pull back the left flank and send them in for the final blow. Don't worry about hostages, just tell them to kill."

"Affirmative." Jasper's voice came to her fuzzily as her vision flickered again. "Rael has joined the center flank of rebels. He appears to be showing them where to aim."

"Have our center flank run right in. Have all the reserve troops who should be arriving join them." Max commanded, _that's the only thing he won't expect. I've never used this tactic before. _Max stifled a groan as she shifted and her left arm screamed in pain. She continued to block as much fire as she could, calling on the force to keep her going.

The force girl was moving around again, using the force to keep the rebel's safe and to attack the troopers that she could reach with her purple flowers. She conversed with the Twi'lek girl, planning something. She noticed the mask and shouted to her friend, "Atris' mask is off."

The Twi'lek looked at her and nodded, both of them pushing through those around them to get closer. Max closed her eyes and sighed, _damn it. I should've been a tad more careful. I have no escape at the moment._ She mentally calculated all her ways to escape and inwardly groaned, "Damn no way out with out being seen. But if I kill them all no one will know about me."

"Atris!" The force girl cried, trying to get close enough to see here through the smoke. The troops had started using their gas explosives to cause some more confusion and it was prohibiting the ability to see far. Max focused on the thing in her hands and panic seemed to rise in her. She had a digicam that could take pictures and send them directly to any network they chose to use.

Max looked behind her for an escape route and immediately regretted turning around. The loss of blood and pain in her arm made her vision go blurry and she almost fell to the ground. _Shit I'm not going to last much longer. _Seeing no escape route she cursed and spun around to see the force girl only a few feet away. The girl was staring at her in shock, the digicam forgotten in her hand. "Impossible." Her voice was a bare whisper that still reached Max across the battle sounds. "No…dead." Her voice cracked and she blinked like crazy as if there was something in them. Behind the girl the Twi'lek moved a blaster aimed at Max's heart.

"Atris, surrender or die." The Twi'lek smiled, "For treason against all life."

Max shrugged and raised her hands in surrender, "What's your name?"

"Galaxis." The girl told her, smirking at her victory.

"Well then Galaxis, die." She lowered her hands in a fast motion, letting the rocks she had picked up fall. Galaxis managed to dodge them, aiming her blaster.

Max prepared to dodge, but froze as the force girl suddenly gain her attention. "Impossible," She said again, still shocked, "Max?"

Max froze just as Galaxis fired, the shot aimed right at her heart. Max was slow to move and tried to gather the force to move the shot, but it slipped from her grasp. Her vision faded to a single strip, with only the two rebels in her sight. A sudden, dizzying wrench came and she found her self floating. Her light saber slipped from her fingers as she pressed the hidden button in the hilt.

"Commander?" Jasper's voice was blurry, almost like it was miles away.

"Move. We need to move." She felt him respond by running, the force drawing in around him as he called in it for strength. She felt some of it flow into her and sighed as her vision returned a bit. "My light saber will take care of any bystanders."

Jasper nodded, still running through the forest at a pretty good speed despite carrying her. The forest scenery flew by and the sounds of battle grew fainter and till a large thundering explosion came from behind them. Max smirked, then frowned as her shoulder throbbed in pain. She gritted her teeth to keep from gasping.

"I'm sorry." Jasper managed to say as he slowed to a stop in the clearing they had spent the night. "I hope I didn't injure you further." He set her down and leaned against a tree, trying to get air into his lungs. His cloak had a few tears and leaves stuck to it from the running through the forest. His hair hung limp in front of his eyes, hiding his expression.

"I'm fine." Max said, keeping up her invincible image. "Why did you leave the center flank?"

Jasper visibly flinched at her tone, but when he spoke, his voice was even. "You needed the help in the right flank."

"I didn't call you, you should have stayed there." She picked up on something else, "There wasn't anyway for you to know I was in trouble. How did you figure it out?" She knew the answer was the force, but she wanted him to admit it, and to see what he knew about his own abilities.

"I could see you through the trees." He noticed her look of skepticism and finally sighed, in anger and defeat. "I could sense you all right?" He said angry and frustrated, his voice raised to a level somewhere just above talking. "I can use the force, which you know very well. Can't you just be happy to be alive?" He stood up angrily and walked off a distance to the edge of the clearing. "Your invincible mask doesn't hide anything you know. It's easy to read through it and see just how angry and empty you are. Why not actually unbend and talk to us if you want loyalty." He left her there with her own thoughts, confused and wonder how he had know that she had been thinking about loyalty.

Ruby started at the clearing the bomb had made in a numb shock and anger. Her thoughts were flying around her head so fast she couldn't even follow them. Next to her, Galaxis was ordering the clean up of the fighting, making sure those who needed medical attention were taken back to the hideout. "Ruby, can you sense anyone near?"

Ruby shook her head, "They're all gone. The only ones who could still be here are Atris and that boy. They both can cloak themselves from the force, but I doubt either of them can move well."

Galaxis sighed and sat next to her, "I'm sorry I brought you out here. Don't hate me for showing you battle though. It was bound to happen eventually."

"I'm not angry at you, or really angry at all." She looked around the clearing once, then let her gaze settle on the mask in her hands. "It's Atris."

"I'm sorry she got away. Rael's a good shot, but her powers stopped much from happening."

"No, it's not that she got away." Ruby sighed slightly frustrated. "I know more about her now, and it scares me."

"What did you learn?" Galaxis looked at her quizzically.

"Her name isn't Atris, or at least it wasn't. I've met her before. She's was an old friend of mine. Her name's Max." A soft comforting hand touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Tulip looked at her with the sorrow and tenderness of a mother. I came to warn you, but I was too late."

"How long have you known?"

"Not much longer then you. I realized it when I sensed someone breach the spirit side of the force." She looked into the distance, "She's quite strong your friend, except her hearts dark. It's so full of anger and hate it's rather frightening and unnatural."

"She's not dead though…but she didn't feel like Max are we sure that's it's not a trick of the Empire?"

Tulip nodded, "It's her. I'm sorry Ruby."

Ruby closed her eyes and let hr hair hide her face. "It's fine. She's killed innocent people, she's not the Max I knew anymore."

Max opened her eyes as footsteps approached her, sounding light and unfamiliar. She recognized the face though and groaned, "What do you want? Why can't you just stay in my head?"

"Well it looks like you're as cheerful as ever." Qui-gon smiled in a soft way.

"What do you want?" She growled in reply, wishing she had enough energy to get up and punch him in the face.

"Well seeing as you're normally pushing me away with the force, I thought it'd be a good opportunity to come talk to you again."

"Well I'm not in the mood." Max closed her eyes, praying he'd just disappear. Since she had learned to control her trips to the spirit realm, she'd been having Qui-gon appear in the day, while she was awake. At first she'd been ok with him appearing, but then he's continued to bring up Ruby and other forgotten memories she didn't want to remember.

"Well then it's a good time to talk. Isn't it Max?"

Max flinched at her real name, "Would you stop talking." She covered her flinch the best she could, "And it's Atris now."

"You can't change who are you are simply by changing your name." Qui-gon looked at her sympathetically.

"Watch me." She grumbled, another thought catching her attention. "That girl knew that name. Who is she?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He smiled, his eyes crinkling in a familiar way as if the answer amused him.

"Because I don't know." She said, ignoring the feeling in her gut. She had a feeling she knew the answer, but didn't want to find out. "Please go away."

Qui-gon shook his head, "You're as stubborn as ever, but fine." He glanced behind him, "You should be nicer to him. He's going against his nature and helping you." He started to fade as another set of footsteps approached, these one's familiar to Max. "Just don't waste his life and use him as a pawn.

"He's too smart to be a pawn. Why do you care?" She asked as an after thought, but he had already faded away.

"The ships arrived." Jasper strode over to her, his face a perfect mask. He had even hid himself in the force so she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Alright." Max sighed and struggled to her feet. "Let's go." She commanded, and started slowly for the ship. Jasper fell in step behind her, and she called on the force as much as she could to strengthen her. Immediately the realization of who the girl was came crashing down on her and she stumbled, her head feeling like it was going to explode. She felt the coolness of unconsciousness just at the edge of her mind and prayed for it to come quick. She felt the sensation of floating as Jasper picked her up again, and managed to whisper a thank you before the pain consumed her. Slowly it faded to that black cool she had longed for.


End file.
